militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
3rd Stryker Brigade Combat Team, 25th Infantry Division
The 3rd Stryker Combat Brigade Team, 25th Infantry Division is a stryker brigade of the United States Army current based at Schofield Barracks, Hawaii. Organization 1989 (Cold War):'''Johnson, Andy. "NATO Order of Battle 1989 MOD 8.6 - Micro Armor Mayhem." PDF (2012). Retrieved 4 December 2019 * 3rd Brigade, 25th Infantry Division Headquarters and Headquarters Company, Schofield Barracks, Hawaii * 3rd Battalion, 22nd Infantry Regiment (Light) * 4th Battalion, 22nd Infantry Regiment (Light) * 4th Battalion, 87th Infantry Regiment (Light) '''Modern-day:"3rd Infantry Brigade Combat Team". U.S. Army Garrison Hawaii. home.army.mil. Retrieved 4 December 2019 * 3rd Stryker Infantry Brigade Combat Team, 25th Infantry Division Headquarters and Headquarters Company, Schofield Barracks, Hawaii * 3rd Squadron, 4th Cavalry Regiment (Stryker ISTAR) * 2nd Battalion, 27th Infantry Regiment (Stryker) * 2nd Battalion, 35th Infantry Regiment (Stryker) * 3rd Battalion, 7th Field Artillery Regiment (Mobile Field) * 29th Brigade Engineer Battalion * 325th Brigade Support Battalion Lineage * Constituted 24 June 1921 in the Organized Reserves as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 195th Infantry Brigade, and assigned to the 98th Division ** Organized in November 1921 at Albany, New York ** Redesignated 23 March 1925 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 195th Brigade ** Redesignated 24 August 1936 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 195th Infantry Brigade ** Converted and redesignated 20 February 1942 as the 98th Reconnaissance Troop (less 3d Platoon), 98th Division (Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 196th Infantry Brigade, concurrently converted and redesignated as the 3d Platoon, 98th Reconnaissance Troop, 98th Division) ** Troop ordered into active military service 15 September 1942 and reorganized at Camp Breckinridge, Kentucky, as the 98th Cavalry Reconnaissance Troop, an element of the 98th Infantry Division ** Reorganized and redesignated 13 August 1943 as the 98th Reconnaissance Troop, Mechanized ** Inactivated 16 February 1946 in Japan ** Redesignated 26 February 1947 as the 98th Mechanized Cavalry Reconnaissance Troop * Activated 12 March 1947 at Utica, New York ** Location changed 4 February 1948 to Syracuse, New York ** (Organized Reserves redesignated 25 March 1948 as the Organized Reserve Corps; redesignated 9 July 1952 as the Army Reserve) ** Location changed 13 August 1948 to Rochester, New York ** Reorganized and redesignated 21 February 1949 as the 98th Reconnaissance Company ** Disbanded 1 May 1959 at Rochester, New York; concurrently reconstituted (less 3d Platoon) in the Regular Army as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 195th Infantry Brigade (3d Platoon, 98th Reconnaissance Company – hereafter separate lineage) ** Redesignated 21 June 1963 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 3d Brigade, 25th Infantry Division * Activated 12 August 1963 at Schofield Barracks, Hawaii ** Inactivated 24 July 1972 at Schofield Barracks, Hawaii * Activated 16 November 1985 at Schofield Barracks, Hawaii ** Headquarters Company, 3d Brigade, 25th Infantry Division reorganized and redesignated 16 November 2005 as Special Troops Battalion, 3d Brigade Combat Team, 25th Infantry Division (Headquarters, 3d Brigade, 25th Infantry Division – hereafter separate lineage) Honors Campaign Participation Credit * World War II: Asiatic-Pacific Theater, Streamer without inscription * Vietnam: Counteroffensive, Counteroffensive, Phase II, Counteroffensive, Phase III, Tet Counteroffensive, Counteroffensive, Phase IV, Counteroffensive, Phase V, Counteroffensive, Phase VI, Tet 69/Counteroffensive, Summer-Fall 1969, Winter-Spring 1970, Sanctuary Counteroffensive, Counteroffensive, Phase VII * War on Terrorism: Iraq: National Resolution and Iraqi Surge, Afghanistan: Consolidation III (Additional campaigns to be determined) Decorations * Valorous Unit Award, Streamer embroidered QUANG NGAI PROVINCE * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered IRAQ 2006-2007 * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered IRAQ 2008-2009 * Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1965-1966; 1967–1968 * Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1966-1967 * Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1968-1970 * Republic of Vietnam Civil Action Honor Medal, First Class, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1967-1970 Notes